Jake's Love Quest: A Dark Fades to Silver Carol
by LightzMusic22
Summary: Who needs Christmas for a Christmas-Fic? Jake was walking around, completely innocent. He didn't mean to kill Hikari, he swore! It was all Vanessa's fault... AU, Jakari, Crackish.


**A/N: Chuu, King… here is my gift to you. Your two characters in love, Merry belated Christmas. *inside joke* FTY means 'for the yaoi.' XD We're so cruel.**

**Fellow Resistors, we need to talk in chat about our next sign of action. You know who you are Juyo, Owari, Machi. –salute-**

_"We are the Resisters, we fight, we climb, and we write. We will not stop until the whole world is on our side. FTY!"_

**Special credits: My fellow Resistors who helped me with the summary and the idea.**

* * *

><p>No matter how much he tried, he couldn't hold it in. A frustrated growl slipped through his lips as he collapsed on his bed, covering his face. This is all because of Hikari. It's his fault he came to the order, and definitely his fault he made that comment one day…<p>

* * *

><p>It was an average day in the Order. Mira and Kaiser were on a mission in Neverland, Kurai was working with Delilah in the training room, and Falcon was… doing whatever Falcon does during his free time (no one knew.)<p>

Last he checked Pengause was hanging around, doing whatever psychopathic thing Pengause did, and Miles was back in the Universal Room, helping Vanessa with Christmas decorations.

Did Jake ever mention he _hated_ Christmas?

Every year he only asked for one thing, and that was for his family to come back. Every single year he waited in the ruins of the Land of Departure, and every year he never got his wish. So why should he believe the holiday of lies? They just fed little kids false hope of a miracle that would never happen.

He sighed, turning to the left to walk towards the Universal Room. The halls seemed to glow with a more bright feeling, the garlands and tree lights glistening around the Universal Room. What shocked him was the group of people inside.

Vanessa was tangled in a bunch of lights, sparkles covering Miles' head as he growled in frustration.

"It was your fault we're in this mess!" Miles snapped his head to the tree. His only guess that Miles was attempting to burn down the tree with his eyes… or something.

Vanessa growled, flicking her wrist. Little sparks of magic flew around their heads as the lights were untangled from her body. After that was done, she just left Miles stuck on the wall.

"H-hey!" he hollered to her. Jake just shook his head, sighing. The Order was in order alright, nothing different.

"Sorry, I got bored!" she called to him chuckling, putting more ornaments on the top. A tap on Jake's shoulder is what caused him to turn around. He smiled slightly at the sight of Hikari. His friend was always hanging around the castle, doing something. Whether it be training or just hanging out with the rest of the Order. What really confused him was how Superior Omega let all of them (after their missions they were currently on) gave them Christmas off.

Hikari glanced at Vanessa as she scooted away from Miles trying to grab her, him muttering silent curses of death under his breath. He went to go reply to the scene, but Jake lifted his hand and shook his head.

"Dude, do not ask." He warned, walking to the kitchen. The Data-Katana wielder followed. This happened to be when Vanessa tripped, and she shoved Hikari, making him ram into Jake, who rammed into Falcon (who happened to be reading) who fell onto the floor. Everyone seemed to be fine, but Jake's eyes widened when him and Hikari accidentally kissed under the collision.

The room was silent in tension, both blushing in shock. The light in Jake's eyes flickered for a second, before he glanced up and cursed out every single higher power possible, before getting up and running out of the kitchen.

Vanessa glanced at everyone who was glaring at her, and she just chuckled nervously. "Hey, guys, uhm… I have something to go do, y'know… that… thing. YEAH! I have to help Superior with some files since Art went MIA and her files are all over the place. Cya!" She the bolted out of the room, right out of Hikari's grasp as he tried to stop her.

* * *

><p>Why did I have to say don't ask?! I could have said ask, he wouldn't have followed me, and this would have never happened. Now he hates me, great...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm evil, aren't I? I know it's rushed, but it's more easier to understand later. It's too long, so I made it shorter and more of a humor thing. :D Love you King, don't hurt me. *hides***


End file.
